Dinomorphs One: Genesis
by Gryphinwyrm7
Summary: The One is a powerful Borglike force that threatens the entire galaxy. The Kelbrid have kept it contained, but not for much longer. Soon it will break free, but an unlikely group, may have found a cure...
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Marco. Yeah that's right. The Marco, Marco Rodriguez, Marco the Animorph. It was a dumb mission, a very dumb mission in a long history of dumb missions. Of course that meant it was being done for the right reasons.

We had stolen one of the Yeerk prototype ships that had been left in orbit. By "we" I meant the Animorphs. The new team consisted of me, my best bud Jake Berenson, and Tobias Fangor. We also had with us Janine Gerard, and Sergeant Mitchell Santorelli. And an Andalite _Nothlit_ trapped in human morph named Medernash-Postil-Fostil.

Cassie Freeman had stayed behind on earth. That was Jake's call, not mine, but I think it was the right call.

"Transfer power to the engines," Jake said. "Ram the Blade ship"

"Jake, buddy," I said cautiously, "Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"It's our only option," Jake said. Medernash immediately powered the ship up and charged. There was a massive shudder throughout the whole ship. The screen went blank. Ax's mutated face was no longer visible.

"Damage report," I yelled. Medernash responded in thought-speak. (We've lost auxiliary thrusters, communications and we're venting atmosphere on C and D decks,) The Andalite _nothlit_ turned and smiled at me. (Other than that, Marco we are fine.)

"What about the Blade ship?" Jake demanded. Tobias fluttered over to a nearby consol.

(It's dead in the water,) he said. (They took more damage than we did.)

"That's good right?" Janine said.

"Depends," I said grinning. "It depends on what Jake says next."

"Prepare to board the Blade Ship," Jake said as he got to his feet.

"Like that," I said, "That's _not_ good, in fact that's insane! God I miss the action sometimes."

Janine smiled and winked at me. Dang she was cute. Then she turned and moved toward the hatch door.

"Docking procedure commencing," Medernash said. "We are now attached to the Blade ship."

"Oh goody" I said sarcastically.

"Janine, Mitchell," Jake said as he joined them at the airlock. "What was the first assignment I gave you?"

"Acquire the three B's sir," Santorelli responded. "Bird, Battle, Bug."

"Good," Jake said. "Refresh my memory. What are your battle morphs?"

"I have a Komodo Dragon," Santorelli said. Janine smiled that supermodel smile of hers. "Snow Leopard, is that good?"

"It'll have to do," I said. "Suit up, we're headed for battle."

I focused my mind on the image of Big Jim the Gorilla. He'd been my battle morph for so long. In fact Big Jim had been my first morph. We'd been through a lot together that gorilla and I.

"Hope this isn't my last battle," I muttered as the morph overtook my human body.

Tobias was morphing too. He'd become large and white, a polar bear. Tobias's homage to Rachel, a bear morph.

I saw Medernash watching Tobias morph. They were so alike, Tobias and Medernash, both _nothlits_ but Tobias could morph. Medernash could not.

(Let's put some tail into them,) Medernash said in thought-speak. He raised a shredder and slipped up behind the menagerie that was us. A Siberian Tiger, an African Silverback Gorilla, a Snow Leopard, a Polar Bear, and a Komodo dragon.

(Just like old times eh?) I said.

Jake said nothing to me. (Medernash, open the door.)

The former Andalite nodded and pressed the red square to the right of the doorway. It slid open and the six of us stepped through the airlock to the Blade ship.

I'm not sure what I expected, because it certainly wasn't what we saw. There were brown vines or roots or something covering the walls like a network of spider-webs. The vines somehow managed to miss the doors and moved around them. They covered the floors too, although you couldn't see them, I felt them under my feet. There was a white mist layer, about and inch thick that covered the floor. It smelled like ammonia to my Gorilla nose.

(Well that's unusual,) Tobias said, bending down and sniffing the floor with his polar bear nose.

(This is rather unexpected,) Medernash said. (The bridge is this way, that's where War-Prince Aximilli will be….I hope.)

(All right then,) I said. (Let's go rescue the Ax-man.)

We moved through the corridor slowly, however after we turned the first corner we were greeted with a sight that one does not usually see on an alien spaceship: a cape buffalo.

(Uh oh!) Jake yelped as he dodged the enormous bovine. It slammed into me and I grasped its horns. A buffalo and a gorilla wrestling. HA! Let's see them show that on the Discovery Chanel.

The buffalo's momentum slammed me up against the wall. It wasn't enough momentum to kill me though. I twisted my arms and overturned the cow. Santorelli moved surprisingly fast and sliced the buffalo through the stomach with his Komodo dragon claws.

(Com' on let's MOVE,) he said. I clambered over the dying buffalo and followed the others into the bridge of the Blade ship.

On the bridge was where the real fight began. We charged in, the Ax-man was there all right. Still warped and mutated a red rimmed mouth at the bottom of his delicate Andalite face. His left arm was different too. It had warped into something like an enormous pincer.

"You cannot resist," he said calmly. "You will all be a part of me, you pathetic creatures you."

(I think not,) I said. That's when the attack came. A pair of lionesses leapt onto my back, and something that looked like a Hork-Bajir attacked Jake. With my gorilla strength I pulled the big cats off of me and bashed their heads together. I saw Santorelli grappling with the Hork-Bajir out of the corner of my eye, but it was not my primary concern.

I moved closer to Ax.

"You fool!" The One said using Ax's mouth. "Resistance is useless. I am The One! You shall be part of me."

(Save it for the Villain of the Year awards,) I snapped, I swung my hand and slapped Ax. He went down like a piñata. I hefted him up by his tail and swung him over my shoulder. I turned towards Jake to tell him mission accomplished when a large white furry animal slammed into me hard.

(Tobias, man.) I yelped. (What the Hell?)

(It wasn't me man,) Tobias said. I glanced at the thing that hit me. It was a polar bear, but it was not a polar bear. I mean, by all appearances it could have been a polar bear, except for the blades. It had Hork-Bajir blades coming out of every part of its body that corresponded with a Hork-Bajir blade.

(He's mine,) Tobias said.

(We've got a score to settle,) Jake said, as the Tiger and the polar bear circled the "polar-bajir".

(Be my guests,) I said. (Me and the Ax-man here, though, we've got a date with _The Rachel_. Janine, Santorelli, you coming?)

I glanced over at them. They stood over a pair of dead lionesses, and a dead Hork-Bajir—ish thing.

(Ready,) Santorelli said. The three of us bolted down the hallway, by the way, they don't look it, but Komodo dragons are _fast_. Ax slung over my shoulder, we rushed back into the airlock that lead to _The Rachel_. Medernash was already on board and waiting for us.

"We have a problem," he said.

(What?) Jake demanded. I dropped Ax into a heap on the floor and turned around. Jake was bloody and bruised. Tobias's white fur was so red that at first glance you would have thought that he was supposed to be red. His left forepaw was missing. Sliced clean off.

The airlock rushed closed.

"We have detached from the Blade Ship," Medernash said. "But the ship is still operating on its own."

"How?" Jake asked, semi-demorphed. "We killed everyone on the bridge. There's no way that ship should still be operating."

The screen came on and we saw the Blade ship turning towards us. We were now completely demorphed.

"The Blade ship is powering weapons, and our auxiliary thrusters are still out. We're sitting ducks my Prince."

A small light on the pilot's consol began blinking, Medernash turned and examined it. "A Z-Space window is opening approximately one light-year from our present location. A ship is exiting. I am unfamiliar with the design."

The screen split in half to reveal another ship appearing out of the Z-Space window. It looked like a giant blue manta ray. It had three "stingers" where the manta stinger would be. It propelled itself through space by spinning these three "stingers" like propellers. It had two domes on top that were clearly "eyes" or windows. It was larger than _The Rachel_ and the Blade ship, but smaller than a Pool ship or an Andalite Dome ship. I wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

The Blade ship suddenly panicked. It turned and pulled away opening a Z-Space window and disappearing into the blank nothingness of Zero-Space.

"The unknown ship is hailing us," Medernash said, "Audio only."

Jake nodded. A thick deep voice speaking English played through the ships speakers.

"This is Commander Pel-Tak of the Kelbrid assault vessel _Ananias. _Hailing the Animorph vessel _The Rachel_. Are you in need of assistance?"


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

My name is Jason. Jason Grant actually. See I'm not like the Animorphs, it doesn't matter if you know my last name or not, because I'm not on the earth anymore. And besides, The One knows who I am, and even if it didn't know who I was, it wouldn't matter because that's not how The One operates. Subtlety is not The One's cup of tea if you get my drift.

You're probably wondering "The One?" What the heck is "The One"? Well there's a good reason you don't know what The One is. The government doesn't want you to know. I disagree with President Bush's decision to _not_ reveal the existence of the One to the general population, but he's not the only one. The Andalite Electorate has also decided not to tell their general population about the One. This was the suggestion that the Kelbrid made. Yeah, you haven't heard of them either.

But I digress, you see the best way to tell this long and complicated story, is to begin at the beginning.

It all started in the St. Louis Mills. (There's another thing that separates me from Jake Berenson, I am not afraid to tell you that I live in St. Charles Missouri child of Kevin and Melinda Grant. I'm seventeen years old and I have two sisters and one brother)

Anyway it started in the St. Louis Mills, ironic eh? It always starts in a mall. I was hanging out with my best friend in the world…Kimiko Wu.

That's right my best friend is a girl. Her real name is Kimiko, but she prefers to go by Kim. We've been best friends since we were seven. She's Chinese-American and has got long black hair. She's a notorious flirt and doesn't have any qualms about taking a love em' or leave em approach to guys.

In fact, technically I'm the longest relationship that she's ever had. Her dad's a pastor, and when you're a PK (Pastor's Kid) there are two roads you can take. Rejecting everything your parents taught you, and becoming a rebel. Or you can be a good girl, a sweet little angel.

Kim fell somewhere in between. She's a heart-breaker, and she knows it and likes it. Literally her favorite pastime is playing with guys emotions. She tries to do it to me too; fortunately I've known her for ten years. I'm immune.

We were outside of Spencer's Gifts, we were trying to find a Christmas gift for Kim's older bother, and he's hard to shop for.

"Did you hear that Lilly is cheating on Johnny Collins," Kim said as we left Spencer's, another bust. "With his brother!"

"No Kimmy," I said, "I don't pay attention too or care about the school gossip."

"But Jason," Kim said. "It's so much fun!"

"Too much drama for me," I said shrugging as I saw a pair of Andalite tourists go past. "I've got enough drama with you as my best friend."

"And don't you forget it!" she teased.

I glanced at the Andalite tourists as they entered a candy shop. You can always tell an Andalite in human morph. First of all, it's now illegal on both earth and the Andalite world to acquire a sentient being, so all Andalites with human morphs actually have _Frolis Maneuvers _of human DNA. You know, multiple DNA patterns combined to create one morph. The merchants who sell their DNA for such combos are often out of work actors or supermodels, so the Andalite morphs are often bizarrely beautiful. In addition, the Andalites aren't that keen on the concept of clothing, so they're usually just wearing the minimum they can get by in, skintight leotards and such. Never any shoes.

Since Andalite tourism on earth was growing, the fast food industry was booming. They had raised their prices and the Andalites were still willing to pay.

Kim's hand smacking the back of my head snapped me out of my funk.

"Ow," I said groaning. "What was that for?"

"You were checking out that Andalite chick's butt!" Kim said.

I glanced at the Andalite female's human morph. I grinned sheepishly at my friend.

"Yeah so," I said. "Her human morph's got a nice butt, can't blame me for that."

"One," Kim said, "That's not even her real body, she looks like a freaky alien deer underneath that morph, and two you're here with me. I know that we're just friends and all but jeeze! It's tacky."

"Oh please," I said. "I see you check out guys all the time."

"Well maybe things have changed," Kim said. "Maybe I've found a guy who I want to have a more long term relationship with you know?"

I rolled my eyes as we turned towards the Borders. "Please Kimmy; your idea of a long term relationship is two weeks. That's the longest you've ever dated a guy before dumping him. You delight in playing with our hearts."

Kim looked hurt, but she shrugged it off.

"I hear that morphing is going to become more widely available soon," She said changing the conversation.

I nodded slowly, "God I'd love to be able to morph," I said. "It would be so cool to just change into a bird or a tiger or a dolphin or whatnot."

"Or a horse," Kim said. She and her family lived out on a ranch outside of town. They had three horses. "They're such gorgeous animals."

She stopped talking suddenly, she looked like she was going to say something else, but instead her face changed from one of a dreamy look to one of horror instead. I glanced over towards the Candy shop to see what she was looking at.

A six year old girl was morphing, warping and changing into a Hork-Bajir. The half Hork-Bajir half human raised a Yeerk Dracon beam and prepared to fire at the female Andalite I'd been checking out earlier.

I didn't think I just acted, bolting across the mall, and into the candy shop I slammed into the half-morphed girl. I knocked her down and the Dracon beam stuck a tub of Jelly Bellies instead of the Andalite. The Dr. Pepper flavored Jelly Bellies melted together.

The girl was more Hork-Bajir than girl now. She/He (For he had three horn blades coming out of his skull) hefted me up and threw me aside.

I groaned and got up. The now-fully-Hork-Bajir was ignoring me; he turned towards the Andalite girl and aimed the Dracon beam again. I bolted once more but this time I knocked the Andalite girl down, the Dracon beam narrowly missing the back of my head.

"What the…" she said as I knocked her down. The Hork-Bajir bellowed in rage and took aim again. I didn't hesitate, I was on my feet once again, and I dragged the Andalite girl to hers and pulled her out of the candy shop.

Kim ran over to us.

"Jason," she said sounding terrified, "He's trying to kill her."

"Yeah I know," I said. "Help me get her to safety."

"It's Zekal 216," The Andalite girl said sounding scared herself. "He's a paid assassin, a Yeerk."

"Yeah well that doesn't really matter now does it?" I asked as Kim and I pulled her through the mall.

"No you don't understand," she said. "His host is a morph-capable Hork-Bajir!"

I barely had enough time to think _what?_ Before I heard the sound of the Hork-Bajir bellowing. I glanced back and saw that he was in fact morphing again. He was becoming larger and his blades were dissipating. He was turning into a thirty-foot tall grey-colored monster with three fingers. It kind of reminded me of the Raincor from Star Wars.

Kim looked back at the creature the Hork-Bajir was now morphing.

"Aaaahhh!" She screamed, "What is that?"

The Andalite looked back as well.

(I believe it is called a _Jubba-Jubba_ it is from the Hork-Bajir home world. They are almost extinct thanks to the Yeerks.) She said in thought-speak. It kind of surprised me that she could think-speak in human morph.

The _Jubba-Jubba_ charged after us, knocking bridge-ways and people aside.

"Quick!" Kim hissed. "Into the movie theater."

I follower as we bolted past the ticket taker, who yelled "Hey!" then he saw the _Jubba-Jubba_. "Never mind!" and he bolted.

We ducked into one of the auditoriums, the one with that new pirate movie playing.

"Hey!" Kim said. "I haven't seen this yet!"

"KIM!" I hissed. I turned to the Andalite girl. "Can't you demorph or something?"

She looked taken aback, as if the thought had just occurred to her. She began shifting and changing, a pair of Andalite stalk eyes erupted from her head.

It was then that the massive beast came charging through the wall. He snarled and we shot to the emergency exit. People screamed and bolted from their seats. The Andalite girl morphed fast, she was completely Andalite by the time we were outside.

(It's me he wants!) She said. She "sounded" terrified.

"Morph into a bird or something and fly away," I said.

(But the only bird morph I have is a Kafit bird, and they're not really designed for earth's atmosphere.) She said.

"It'll have to do," I said. "Morph!"

She nodded and began to change. She did morph fast. She was out of the Mills parking lot long before the _Jubba-Jubba_ came charging out of the wall. He looked around. He saw us, but he didn't see her.

He let loose a tremendous roar in frustration. Then he began to demorph. The sound of police sirens could be heard in the distance.

He continued morphing after he demorphed to Hork-Bajir. He became a Turkey Vulture.

(Know this human,) The Yeerk said. (I have never missed a kill until today. I will kill you someday. Zekal 216 never forgets a debt.)

With that he flew off, and Kim collapsed into my arms. She had fainted.


End file.
